This invention relates generally to Ethernet, and more particularly to detecting network congestion in an Ethernet protocol.
Ethernet is a frame-based networking technology for local area networks. The Ethernet protocols are standardized in, for example, IEEE 802.3. Data is sent via Ethernet protocols over networks via switches, bridges, and hubs that are hardware devices designed to transmit data with the Ethernet protocol.
Data Center Ethernet (DCE) is a modification of the Ethernet standard that may allow Ethernet to be a preferred protocol for all types of data center network traffic. This may also be known by other names, such as, for example, low latency Ethernet, next generation Ethernet, or Fibre Channel over Ethernet. The use of many different protocol standards in data centers leads to problems in implementing data center systems.
It would be desirable to develop a DCE protocol that takes advantage of the prevalent use of the Ethernet protocol and incorporates additional features for data center use.